Xiann
Category: Sith Members Category: Former Sith Council Members Background Xiann a female Twi'lek, was born on the planet Ryloth and lived with her father, mother, and two sisters. Her mother along with one of her sisters had red skin, which was a very rare trait and showed a very high standard of living. My other sister along with my father had orange skin which was a wonderful thing. Xiann however, had blue skin, even though she had amazing beauty at a young age, blue skin was very common and was not liked as much as orange and red. Xiann was found by the Jedi soon after her birth. The Jedi tried to take her away from her family, however, her father would not allow it, even though she was Force sensitive. Xiann loved to dance just like her older sisters and mother. Except she also loved doing other activities like climbing mountains. She channeled the force at a young age allowing her to climb. She matured early and at the age of 15 was forced to dance as a job with her sisters. That was when her love for dancing died and her hatred spouted. Human males would often come from all over to watch her dance. It made her sick to her stomach every time she had to get on stage. It wasn't until she was stopped outside her work by a middle aged man wanting to get a little alone time with her that she showed her true colors. At first she went along with it, allowing him to touch her, until he turned on him. She took his blaster and shot him square in the forehead. She left that day at the age of 18, taking credits she had saved over the years from dancing. That was where she came in contact with the Sith. Apprentice Xiann was the apprentice to Lord Trivas. He trained her, taking advantage of her flexibility, turned her into a powerful assassin. The two of them worked together on several missions that led up to the war with the Galactic Alliance. Lord Trivas also worked with her on lightsaber combat, where she made her own lightsaber. A pink lightsaber to give off that she was weak to her opponents just like the perve from Ryloth Mastership Xiann, now a master, turned for more training to advance her powers in both the force and in her assassin abilities. She was given guidance by Lady Lilith. Like her master Lilith took advantage of her Twi'lek grace and turned her into a powerful assassin. Xiann helped Lilith before the start of the War, turning the tides on many politics on many planets. However, Lilith took a leave of absence from teaching Xiann so she went back to her old master and joined the ranks of the Nymean Ascendancy. She trained with many solders, however it was not her style and she struggled. Trivas noticed this and put her on a different path. One that would allow her to serve on the Nymean Ascendancy and use her talents as an assassin. He placed her as his only body guard. The war was now rolling out of control and Trivas was starting to get tried from all of the work of the Council, his empire, and now the war. The GA would be after him and he was smart enough to utilize her skills. Sith Council Xiann was later given a spot on the Sith Council. It was an extreme honor to be given this and she felt that for once the color of her skin did not have to weigh down her options, rather it was her power. Xiann sat on the Sith Council during the War. After it, she retired to a more peaceful life. Other Information Age: 23 Gender: F Height: 5'3" Weight: 128 Eye color: Red with black pupil Hair: None, two tentacles. Skin color: Blue Species: Twi'lek Homeworld: Ryloth Weapons: Assassin Blaster, Single Pink Lightsaber